The Last Chapter
by Starduster the Dragoness
Summary: The last chapter of The Legend of Spyro is coming to an end. Cynder and Spyro have to save the world at the cost of themselves, witness through Cynder's eyes what happened. One-shot. Based on the end of DotD. Rated T for the usual stuff.


_**Whoohoo, yet another one shot. Hey don't glare at me like that. I know, I know, I should be writing The Evil Within, but you see I could not get this off my mind until I had written it down. So, here you all go, the tragic ending of the Legend of Spyro series and the final chapter of Dawn of the Dragon. Behold, I present The Last Chapter, written by ME! And beta read by Noobsown24, people and readers of all categories and stories, he is an excellent beta reader, proof is...THIS ONE-SHOT! Unless you don't like it, then that is all my fault. ;) And I do know about the Ignitus become the Chronicler and all that stuff, so don't bite my head off! This story is in Cynder's POV:  
**_

* * *

I looked before me, the great purple beast of a dragon, Malefor, staring down at Spyro and myself. I felt my fears wash over me like a giant wave, this was it, this would be either the end of our struggles or the end of our world as we knew it. The Dark Master swooped under us, a wave of dark fury surrounding him. I blindly spat poison at the moving mass, hoping I managed to hit him. Spyro flew after him with more agility, I stared with my mouth ajar, how did he manage to always stay so calm? Malefor rose through the holes in the building that once was the temple. Lightning stuck behind him, causing me to quake with fear as the sound boomed over me. Spyro opened his jaws and let out a string of electricity that burst into Malefor. The dark purple dragon roared in pain a swept his giant claws at the smaller, lighter purple dragon. Spyro quickly flew out the way and glanced at me, his face was filled with determination. Malefor growled in frustration and turned to me, causing my bones to rattle in fear.

"Watch out!" Spyro yelled, snapping me out of my shocked stance. As Malefor was about to tear my life from me with his paw I dove in the air and soared over him, my throat tight from the thought of almost dying. Malefor grunted and turned around ready to crush us. As quick as a flash Spyro and I dashed into the air clinging on one another and forming a fury wave around us. We rolled around once or twice to gain speed and then smashed into Malefor, hoping that it would be enough to end the battle once and for all. It wasn't, he just got up, as though nothing had happened. I gulped and looked around, Spyro looked straight at me, his confidence mixing with my fear, making a strange feeling form in the pit of my stomach. Quickly we stood up and gazed at the dragon that was bent on destroying the world. He smiled smugly at us before a dark purple shield surrounded him. I once again looked at Spyro, he nodded and together we surged forward toward the waiting enemy. I let out a wave of fear at the shield as Spyro let out a torrent of ice. Together we felt our fury leave heighten, soon we would be infuriated and then there would be nothing the Dark Master could do. I let yet another vibration of fear bang against the shield. Spyro curled in a ball, I followed his example then there was a blur. I opened my eyes, locking onto Malefor, nothing stirred inside me but the urge to attack. I opened my jaws, letting a wave of fury breath escape. A purple light floated off me like a million tongues of fire. Malefor roared in pain and dropped to the ground. I seized my chance and shot the last and greatest amount of fury at him, pinning him to the spot. Spyro quickly glanced at me and smiled, I felt a light and warmth from his smile drown me in confidence and security. He ran across the ground until he got enough speed and dove in the air forming a fury bullet. He smashed into the Dark Master. Everything went bright and a vibration from his impact into Malefor knocked me off the falling temple. The next thing I realized was Malefor crushing me into the wall of the hollow mountain. He sucked in my breath with pain and opened my eyes, staring at Spyro. His face was scrunched in pain as he pushed backwards. I suddenly knew I had to help him, there was only one way to destroy the Dark Master, and that was together. Spyro and I pushed Malefor backwards. As though we were telepathic we both had the same idea. I turned to Spyro and flew towards him and gripped onto his sturdy paws. We span around and made a huge fury bullet. Crashing into my ex-master Spyro let out a roar of triumph as we sent Malefor into the bottom of the mountain. If slowed my decent to the mountain's bottom as I saw a strange cluster of purple crystals that were so compact that they made a smooth, shiny floor. Spyro flapped his wings and flew up to my side.

"You cannot defeat me, I am eternal!" Malefor growled opening his mouth and letting out a wave of fury toward Spyro. I gasped and opened my own mouth, along with Spyro, and both our furies smashed into the dark one of Malefor. I started to feel my strength waver as huge vibrations shot through the air from the impact of all three fury breaths. I suddenly felt faint, there was no way I could continue.

"Just hang on!" Spyro called to me. His words brought a whole new wave of strength surging inside me, I pushed on. To my utter excitement our beams of fury was absorbing Malefor's and we were inches from victory! I quickly put all my strength into the final wave of fury. To my disappointment Malefor lifted his head up at the last second an our fury shot right over him. The Dark Master dropped to the ground, unhurt. My moral dropped considerably and I felt like just giving up, there was no way we could defeat him. Malefor took two steps towards us, I felt myself quake in fear. Suddenly there was a flash of purple light.

"_Why is every thing purple?" _ I thought to myself, but quickly I shook myself out of my thoughts as my mind drifted to a purple dragon next to me.

"What's this?" Malefor snarled at the ghostlike purple forms. Maybe they were the 'other' purple dragons Malefor had talked about in his lair. Maybe they were the ancestors? The form, though, looked vaguely like Ignitus, my heart beat stopped, were those dragons really Ignitus? I didn't have time to think though because they were dropping onto Malefor and dragging him into the crystal. Hopefully he was dead and not just crystal encased like Spyro, Sparx and I were. Suddenly I was once again knocked out my day dreams.

"Nooooo!" Malefor roared. Those were his last words, no way would mine be as dramatic. I looked at Spyro, once again a strange feeling forming in my stomach. Spyro didn't notice I was looking at him, he just gazed at the scene that had just happened. He flew down to the crystal, I was close behind. I knew time was short, so I just spoke what was on my mind.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered, dropping my head in shame.

"Don't be its over now." His voice sent chills running down my spine, but then my blood turned cold.

"So this is it?" I asked, fear causing me voice to choke. I feared death, I was so young, this couldn't be the end. My life was a mess, I was corrupted, freed, used as bait, chained with another dragon and now when I was finally free the end of the world was near. Spyro's eyes were closed he seem to be concentrating. His light purple eyes shot open.

"I know what I've got to do." He started to walk forwards, but he stopped and turned to me.

"Just get out of here, Cynder!" He demanded, my name sounded so natural when he said it. I shook my head.

"No, Spyro, you don't have to do anything, let's just go!" I whimpered. Spyro shook his head and a hopeless look entered his eyes.

"Where, Cynder, there'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart, but I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." Spyro answered, a rock falling behind him, and the purple crystals vibrating almost shattering to dust.

"Then I'm with you," I whispered, shutting my eyes for a second gaining the will to go on. The appreciation in Spyro's eyes were great. He lifted on his hind legs and rose into the air. His perfect, strong, body started to turn into a bright light purple. The light was so bright that it lit the whole cave up. A purple aura surrounded him and started to expand. All at once I knew what he was doing and I knew he did not have the strength to do it alone.

"I love you," I said, tears forming in my eyes, blurring my vision. At that moment I transferred all my energy I had into Spyro. I dropped to the ground, this was surely the end. I looked up at Spyro, he was disappearing. At least I was with him at the end, he did not die alone. Now he was totally gone and I was all by myself. A tear slid down my cheek, I was going to die alone. It was the thing I feared to most. I sucked in my breath trying to hang onto life the best I could, but it was useless. Suddenly an odd feeling of peace filled me.

Although the future is a misty haze,

My eyes towards the end do gaze.

I know for sure what will take place,

I know soon life will no longer be a race.

I know that I am going home,

I know I am not going to be alone.

I know I will see my purple saviour,

And that is what turns my behaviour.

With every trial and every peril,

Knowing the end, my fears will kill.

I know the end is coming,

And I know death its tune is humming.

I know when I close my eyes,

I will no longer see the skies.

I know now I will see the end,

Being happy I no longer pretend.

Because I'm going home; I'm going where I belong.

I know now that I'm not wrong.

I know I shall be glad,

I know I will never again be sad.

I'm going to my love,

I'm going to my home above.

I can feel that now my breathing

Is slowly stopping and easing.

I know when I finally do stop,

My soul shall not drop.

I shall glide to the heavens,

I know I shall lose all my burdens.

The breeze touches my cheek,

It make me feel so weak.

I know it will be the last time the winds blow,

I know it will soon all go.

I know this smile is my last,

I know I cannot change the past,

What has happened is done.

My life may have been short and not fun,

But it was worth every minute, every hour.

I feel death draining my power.

I am now slipping away,

I don't know what to say.

The darkness is sweeping over me.

Soon I will be free,

Soon I will be back with the one,

The one that means more to me than the sun.

I close my eyes, darkness floating down.

On my face is a smile, not a frown.

I'm coming,

Oh yes, I'm coming.

* * *

_*******\/****Review****\/*******_


End file.
